


Here to Wipe Your Tears | Kylo Ren

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comforting apparently is your's, Crying Kylo Ren, F/F, F/M, Gen, Intended to be fluff, Most definitely rubbish, Multi, Probably just rubbish, Reader is a sanitation stormtrooper, Sad Kylo Ren, Temper Tantrums are Kylo's thing!, based on a tumblr prompt, has a sequel, since that story - called Movie Night - can be read as a stand-alone story, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you had walked back, you had all the intentions of getting more orders from Captain Phasma - and dutifully ignoring the sobbing that's coming from the room you just passed. It didn't come out like that though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to Wipe Your Tears | Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Star Wars nor do I own Kylo Ren. I also do not own you.... Kylo does ;D  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, as tagged, based on this prompt >> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/142340516123/person-a-is-crying-person-b-moves-as-hair-away

You were FN-2355, a sanitation Stormtrooper who cleaned the floors and polished the equipment. You occasionally ran errands for Captain Phasma, and often trained with your fellow Stormtroopers. You breathed and you moved and occasionally you daydreamed, but you never quite lived. You were alive, oh yes, and that alone was a grateful fact. So many before you have died and not gotten the reason why, why were they dying, what were they doing for really. Their deaths never even got acknowledged; they were all just yet another solider who fell for a 'greater good' they didn't know anything about.

Gripping the mop in your hand, you lifted it to dip it into water before dragging it back across the floor. You admittedly hated this; it was boring and tedious, but you couldn't do anything about it. This was the life of a Stormtrooper, the life you never really got a choice to choose. You were used to this boredom, to the dark walls of every hallway you cleaned, to never seeing what was beyond the life in the First Order.

Of course you've thought about that life. Of course you've wondered what it must be like, to live outside of these walls, to breathe the outside air. You've thought of life beyond the Dark Side, but then you always remember what the consequences are of thinking such things, and stop. A not-so-nice end will await you if you carry on thinking such thoughts, and you know this, so you carry on pretending you're nothing, just a normal sanitation Stormtrooper, and not someone who is seriously thinking about running.

*

It thankfully didn't take as long as you expected to finish Section B. Not so thankfully, this left you no other choice but to go back to Captain Phasma and request more orders. You thought about just staying behind until the usual time you left, but then knew someone was bound to walk through this hallway. If they saw you just standing around and not doing work, they would definitely either order you to report back to Captain Phasma, or tell someone to come and punish you, and you didn't want that.

So, grabbing all of your supplies, you began to walk back. You began to daydream as you went, keeping one eye open for anyone. The last thing you wanted was to bump into someone, after all. You didn't encounter many, being in the less-occupied hallways, but you didn't mind. You were thankful for the silence, knowing it came quite rarely. If it weren't other people talking, it was Kylo Ren having one of his temper tantrums, the sound of screaming and smashing could always be heard, like now.

Wait- what? You paused, and cautiously turned as you took in your surroundings properly. There, there it was, that agonizing scream and the sound of equipment smashing and breaking. You froze. What do you do? Well, nothing. You don't do anything but walk off and forget this all happened. You know what happens to those who intervene one of Ren's temper tantrums; they always end up missing, and funnily enough you didn't want. So, you carried on walking, taking one, two, three steps- and then stopped because there was crying.

Like, full blown sobbing, muffled as if to try and prevent anyone from hearing, but there was sobbing nonetheless. You were confused. Surely that couldn't be Kylo Ren, the dark, powerful warrior, who murdered anyone who got in his way. Surely this can't be him, right? You were curious now, and a little dejected at the sound of the sobbing, but did you really want to find out? What if it was Kylo Ren? He'd instantly murder you for even seeing a single tear fall from his eyes, and you didn't want that. You didn't want to die, not that way at least.

Still, you found yourself turning, laying your supplies against the wall, and walking over to the room where the crying came from, anyway. You just hoped this didn't end with death from the temperamental Sith warrior.

Carefully you opened the door, preparing yourself for whatever may come- but you apparently hadn't prepared yourself enough, because the image of Kylo Ren curled up in the corner, his mask off as he buried his face in his knees, still made you pause, it still brought forth a gasp from your mouth, a gasp that wouldn't have been noticed were it not for the almost-silence.

Your gasp seemed to startle the Sith warrior, who quickly looked up and god was he beautiful. You didn't know what to expect, but the man within the mask was not it. Not only did he look nice, he looked normal. He looked so normal, and the tear stains down his cheeks did not help the image of 'evil Sith lord' man. Still, you weren't going to just waltz up to him and start comforting him. He was powerful and very, very dangerous.

Suddenly, the sound of shuffling clothing could be heard, and you looked up just in time to see Kylo Ren glare at you as he lifted his hand. You panicked, and before you realised what you were doing, you lifted a hand to stop him as you called out, "Stop!" Surprisingly he did, maybe he was just as surprised as you were that you had called out and actually defied a superior. "U-um, I'm sorry, sir. I d-didn't mean t-to interrupt. I'll, um, I-I'll go now. Sorry." All-too-eager to leave, you turned and was just about to leave the room when a startlingly-soft voice called out to you, "Stay." He then coughed and demanded once again for you to stay, leaving you no choice but to do as he demanded.

Turning once again, you walked a little closer, and when he commanded you come even closer, you did so with a clenched jaw. You were absolutely terrified. Was he going to kill you now? Just luring you in, making you think it's all alright and then BAM, you're dead? Finally nearing the man, you winced as he lifted his hands towards your throat- and then slowly opened your eyes as you felt your helmet come off, watching as it clattered to the floor. Now your face was also on show, and this seemed to change something in him, his features softening ever-so-slightly. Without a warning, his arms wrapped around you, his face being buried in the crook of your neck.

Um, what? Alright, now, now you were beyond confused. Wasn't he going to kill you? That's what the rumours always said; the second you see his temper tantrum when he's obviously tried to hide it (and you guessed he was trying to hide it, having been found in a secluded room), you were dead. But it would seem the rumours were wrong, because before you knew it, the sound of soft sobbing could be heard, breaking you out of your thoughts.

You sighed. You didn't know what to say or do, so you decided to let instinct take over; lifting a hand, you hesitated only for a second before laying it to rub his back, and it seemed this was what finally made him break down. Falling with him, you only winced a little but focused on cradling the broken man. You wiped the tears from his eyes, gently sliding your hands through his dark hair, pushing it out of his eyes as you did so. You muttered soothing words, but it didn't seem to work. Nothing but just holding him seemed to work, he seemed too far gone, too far broken, so you did what seemed to calm him - you held him.

You didn't care if someone walked in. You didn't care if someone caught you and you got in trouble. You just sat there, comforting the Dark man as he cried. You'd suffer the possible consequences of this action later, but right now, you would be there for the man, the way nobody else seems to be.


End file.
